


Fight Me

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex be sad, Gayness!, Multi, Multiple chapters, cuteness, i'm still bad at taging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: When they were all little, our fav four had been best friends. John then moved from New York, leaving Alex a poor heartbroken 10 year-old. and now they are in high school.Idk, I'm shit at this.





	

Alex’s POV  
I walked down the halls, students running by to get to class. As I struggled to hold all my papers in my arms, I heard Herc and Laf walking up behind me.  
“Dude, it’s only the second week of school” Hercules laughed  
“Oui mon ‘ami, there hasn’t even been that much homework.” Lafayette stared at the large stack of papers in Alexander’s arms.  
“Honors class biatch.” I flaunted as I flipped my long hair  
As I adjusted the papers a small picture flew out of my arms and landed in front of Lafayette. He picked it up and showed it to Hercules.  
“You still miss him, don’t you?” Hercules asked with a sad smile.  
“O-of course! He was my best friend!”  
I looked away and smiled. When we were little, John moved away and we lost all contact. I wondered if he still remembered me.  
BRRING!!  
“Crap! I’m late!” I screamed and took off down the hallway.

Herc’s POV  
Me and ol’ Laffy Taffy watched watched Alex run down the hall.  
“...I’ve never seen such a small man run so fast.”  
“HERCULES!” The french fry laughed and hit my arm.  
“What?” I shrugged, “He’s just so short.” I pinched my fingers together.  
“...So, skipping?” He glanced down at me.  
“Skipping”  
We turned around walked towards the exit of the school. Laf looked down at me with a smug grin. I looked up at him, confused.  
“What?”  
“Mon ‘amour” I blushed profusely  
“Laf! Not so loud!” I covered his mouth, “I don’t even want to tell Alex, let alone the whole school.”  
Mystery Kid’s POV  
I leaned back on my desk, sighing. I was incredibly bored. I look out the window in the door, seeing the hallway. There were two drunk-looking idiots heading towards the door.  
Should I tell the teacher? They walk out the doors, too late.  
“Mr. Laurens? Do you know the answer?” the teacher asks.  
“Shit.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing!” 

I run into a boy, and his papers scatter everywhere. “Oh, God, I sooo sorry!” I help him pick the papers up.  
“It was bound to happen at some point.” he smiles at me. It fades quickly. “John?”  
I look up. “Alex?” 

Laf’s POV  
“I can’t believe you two were skipping, again!” Washington lectured us, Burr’s such a tattle tale, the bastard, “This is the third time this week…. You’re going on patrol.”  
“Fuck!” Hercules immediately covered his mouth.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Um…. uh shit, crap! Ugh!”  
“Herc, you might wanna just shut up,” I murmur in his ear. He blushes, but nods in agreement. I smile, “We’re on patrol, got it, qui sir!” I give a salute, grinning childishly. He calls up a random, but trustworthy student to watch us.  
“So,” I murmur to Herc, trying to mutter inappropriate things to him, but the stupid little dipshit of a patrol wouldn’t get farther than three inches. “Do you wanna do something later?”  
“Yeah,” he nods.  
“What?” I ask, honestly curious of his answer.  
“You,” he grins devilishly at me as I blush. I smile, and try to lean over to kiss him. He pulls away, allowing me to kiss his cheek. I was French, that could be normal. He was embarrassed. Still. Shit.  
The patrol watches us go to class. I ask to go to the bathroom, then give Herc a specific look. He gets the idea, asking to go a few minutes later. We walk out.  
“Back to skipping?” he holds my hand tightly in response, and I smile. “No one’s here, mon amour, Je T'aime,” I pull him close.  
He grins up at me, blushing hopelessly. He leans up and kisses me, “I love you too, Marquis de Laffy-Taffy.” I laugh into the kiss. He was helpless when it came to me… Goddamn, he’s so cute when he blushed.  
Alex’s POV

The boy from earlier. It was John. Jonathan Laurens. He was cuter than I remember. I blush. No, don’t. You’ve got Eliza, don’t fall for him.  
Eliza wasn’t really my girlfriend, but she and her sister Angelica were madly in love with me, and I’ve kissed her a couple times. Never on the lips. I understood, I was obviously bi. Definitely not straight. I knew this before John, though. But I wasn’t straight. Especially with these thoughts of John.  
John.  
Goddamn, he’s so, hot. Why can’t I get him out of my head? I sigh as the bell rings, getting up to the hall.  
I run into Thomas Jefferson. He and his boyfriend, James Madison couldn’t care less what people thought. They’d make out in the hall, if they couldn’t get in trouble. So instead, Thomas just holds tightly onto James’ hand.  
My papers fall. I curse under my breath, bending to pick them up. He bends to help. We’d dated a really long time ago, (*Cough* Three months*Cough) and he’d always been polite to me, even afterwards. Not all the time, though. That’s one reasons we broke up. We fought. Constantly.  
“Here,” Thomas says, smiling softly.  
I blush and grin at him, taking the papers.  
He smiles, then gets up, going back to James. I might still have a bit of a crush on him. I dunno.  
Then I see John. Nope, no feelings for Thomas at all.  
John walks up to me. I put my papers gently down, making sure not to scatter them. He hugs me, and I embrace him warm and tightly. I smile. He and I sigh. I hug him tighter. Yeah, this is good.  
“I can’t believe it,” I hold him at arm's length, “Johnathon Laurens! It’s been too long.”  
He smiles, and puts a hand to my cheek, and I feel my face burn.  
Fuck, I’m blushing so hard.  
"Too long, Alex." he presses his forehead to mine.


End file.
